fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Elemental War
The Elemental War is a Roleplay that started on Monday June 28, 2010 at 9:37 pm. It is most famous for it being the very first Roleplay on this site. It involved an application process, which can be seen here. It involved the master minds of StaffOfMoonlite, Zilver_Hawk, falseMessiah, and HeartOfPinkSol. Characters Aquriaus © StaffOfMoonlite: The leader of the guild. A strong pirate and of good heart. He speaks slightly off compared to usual folk, but that belies his innate intelligence. He symbolizes the element of water; flexible, yet a formidable opponent. His pupil is Shane. He is known as the Water Serpent. Aerika © StaffOfMoonlite: One of the generals of the guild. A beautiful Pegasus Knight who seems to have a strong sense of affection for her fellow general, Antaeus. Although being thoughtful, she can act very rashly. Her determination is symbolized by her deadly mission which included fighting against all snipers and archers. She symbolizes the element of air; airy and usually calm, however, once stirred, a tempest. Her pupils are Ryan and Ganga. She is known as the Air Faerie. Antaeus © StaffOfMoonlite: One of the generals of the guild. A handsome Nomadic Trooper who is cunning yet deadly. He is known for his off-hand cruel tactics, which often indicate his high level of logical reasoning and intelligence. He seems to be smitted when his fellow general, Aerika. He symbolizes the element of earth; stubborn, determined, and very hard to get close too. His pupils are Vicky and Valen. He is known as the Earth Steed. Egan © StaffOfMoonlite: One of the generals of the guild. A very intelligent Sage who manages the finances of the guild as well. He is often seen as a voice of reason and compassion to whatever debate is going on. Furthermore, he is suspected to have a large repertoire of knowledge, due to the fact that he has invented and harnessed spells and incantations that many elder sages could have never fathomed to do. He also serves as the healer of the guild. He symbolizes the element of fire; deadly, yet full of life and beauty. His pupils are Theo, Rodney, Frederic, and Tess. He is known as the Fire Phoenix. Shane © HeartOfPinkSol: A shady thief. Shane was caught robbing from another group, presumably bandits, so they tried to kill him. Yet, he was saved by the kind generals who happened to be traversing the lands. Shane asked if he could be a part of their group, and they agreed. Ganga © HeartOfPinkSol: Ganga had been wandering out the land looking for someone to heal her Pegasus, Ganga found General Egan, and pleaded him to heal her Pegasus. He agreed to. Later on, Ganga asked him if she could accompany him to wherever he was going. He agreed to that condition, realizing that Ganga was able to fight. Ganga is a mature, smart, and pretty girl. Her greatest flaw is her terrible temper. Ganga isn't much of a frontline fighter, but she is very good at planning attacks and being in charge. Ryan © FalseMessiah: Ryan doesn't speak too much about his personal history but how he joined the guild is well known. When bandit's were raiding the town he was staying in, he decided to fight as he was one of the few people who was actually proficient with a weapon. The skirmish with the bandit's was incredibly one sided as more and more of the villagers were slaughtered this didn't shake Ryan's morale as he continued to fight occasionally having to step over the bodies of the fallen. Either through dumb luck or personal skill Ryan managed to slaughter a great deal of bandit's on his own. Until the bandit leader, a surprisingly small axeman with teeth that appeared to be rotting raised his hand and decided the time for games was over. The bandit's surrounded him and their leader ran at him with his battle axe held high. Ryan tried to block the blow with his lance but his old lance instantly split in half from the impact and Ryan crashed into the ground. As he struggled to return to his feet the axemen launched a second strike and Ryan screamed in pain as the axe ran down the right side of his face (resulting in his inability to use his right eye) causing cheers and jubilation from the crowd. Ryan's scream was heard by a Wyvern Lord who flying nearby at the time, the Wyvern Lord swept down and cleaved into the bandit leader with a single stroke. As their leader fell to his death the bandit's lost all morale and scattered like rats fleeing a sinking ship. However, before Ryan could thank the Wyvern Lord for his aid a bandit bowmen who hadn't fled with the others took his shot and struck the Wyvern Lord in the chest. Ryan chased the bowmen away but when he returned it was too late the Wyvern Lord was dying. Ryan asked him why he had helped him and the Wyvern Lord simply answered "because I am from the guild".The black Wyvern Nightshroud mourned the death of it's rider but when Ryan approached it, the Wyvern actually allowed him to ride. After this event Ryan vowed to become the greatest Wyvern Lord of all time and shortly joined the guild. Ryan keeps no real friends and refers to those around him as his peers, this steams from his belief that the only true fairness in the world is homogeneous treatment of everyone and taking on a friend whom he would undoubtedly give preference to, is unfair to everyone else. It may sometimes take a while for him to arrive at a decision but when he does he is uncompromising. He is fiercely loyal to the guild and it's generals (the only people whom he will accept orders from that contradict his conclusion) so he will do whatever he thinks is necessary to secure guild's best interests. Vicky © HeartOfPinkSol: One night, Vicky was wandering when he saw people fighting. He was confused as to which was the "good" group and which was the "bad" group. He picked one random group to help which happened to be the guild's group. Vicky is fun, flirty, and funny. Yet, Vicky has a selfish, mean, and arrogant side of him which he has gotten from his parent's. However, when it comes to his friends, despite all the insults, he will defend them till their end. Valen © Zilver_Hawk: Valen had been traveling for what seemed eternity. He had collapsed from exhaustion somewhere in the middle of nowhere. One of the members of the Guild stumbled upon him and took him back. He was finally nursed back to help. He joined the guild, seeking redemption for his past actions and to repay his debt to the person who saved him, which happens to be Aquriaus. Valen almost never talks, except to himself. He prefers to keep to himself, doesn’t trust anyone except himself, and never thinks too much of anyone else. He thinks of emotions as useless and can be cruel and heartless. He does have a heart though, despite what anyone may think. Tess © HeartOfPinkSol: Tess was picking flowers one day, when she was abducted by an enemy group. Tess couldn't do much other than whack their heads with her staff, which obviously wasn't much help at all. A man who came out no where saved Tess. The man, who turned out to be General Egan, asked her if she had wanted to join their group for protection, which Tess agreed too. Tess, out of all her friends would be the smartest. Don't be mistake by her hair color. Tess is a lover, who loves romantic novels and wishes it would happen to her some day. At first sight, Tess may seem nice, which she is. If you mess with her...you are going to get it! Frederic © Zilver_Hawk: Ever since a group of vandals burned down his church, he hasn’t spoken a word to anyone, except to Rodney occasionally. He and Rodney were friends long before the church burned down. He looked up to the mage. Part of him even wanted to be like him, but for some reason, Rodney was never a bad influence on him. He followed him around like a lost puppy after the incident. When Rodney was arrested, he ran and hid. Ashamed of his cowardice, he vowed to track down the mage once he was released. He finally managed to find the Guild. Rodney vouched for the kid and he joined as well. A stark contrast to Rodney, Frederic is shy, introverted, and quiet. He’s quick to accept someone as his friend though and seems naïve to the ways of the world no matter how many bad things happen to him. He’s always getting himself into trouble which may be the contributing factor as to why he stays with Rodney. (No one messes with him.) He is the epitome of innocence, almost always cheerful and willing to help. Even though he never speaks, he just seems to have an aura of purity around him. However, the scars on his face suggest otherwise. Rodney © Zilver_Hawk: It was sort of a community service project. Rodney was actually caught stealing from an esteemed noble. He was sentenced to death, but the Guild offered to take him in instead. The noble finally agreed but threatened to kill him if they ever caught him again. He was less than grateful and constantly tries to run away. Someone always catches him though. Rodney never wants to act his age. The older he gets, the younger he acts. He likes to flirt, occasionally drink (even to the point of drunkenness), and smoke, and can have an extremely violent temper. He doesn't like to be bossed around. He does as he pleases when he pleases. If anyone disagrees with that, he'll set them straight. He doesn't exactly act goofy and carefree. He's more rebellious and troublesome. He loves the idea of mischief and acts as a bit of a bully when he sees some unsuspecting wimp or noble. Theodore © Zilver_Hawk: Theo was just starting out his travels when he was attacked by a band of thieves. He refused to run away and stood his ground, even though he did get knocked about quite a bit. Near the end of the battle, the Guild came to his aid. Afterwards, they offered him a spot in the Guild. He wasn't sure whether it was out of pity or if they actually saw potential in him but he felt like it would benefit him to join. He helps out in any way he can, usually by processing intel and throwing in his two cents about tactics. He really looks up to General Egan. He tries to come off as respected and intelligent (because he really needs a job), but he tries a little too hard. He learned to speak when spoken to and prefers not to talk at all unless he has to. When he does talk, he tends to ramble and sometimes gets himself into big trouble without ever meaning to. Even though he’s very book smart, he has a lot to learn about real life which he gets one step closer to learning every time someone tries to mug him. He tends to be suspicious of people he doesn’t know which leads to a bit of a paranoid attitude when he’s in a town. Most of the time he’s fairly cheerful, but can easily hold a grudge. He hates bullies because of how often he was made fun of as a child. He is by no means a wimp, but isn’t prone to violence. Pre-Story It was a rainy night. Corpses were scattered across everywhere. A rusty smell of iron and blood mixed together with the smell of wet grass and decomposing bodies to commence a noxious stench. Despite the horrid conditions, a few remaining fighters still stood, panting. A man was perched on his horse, his large bow prepared to shoot at any target. His long brown hair was tied in a sloppy ponytail. He glanced at the area with squinted eyes, attempting to perceive any sort of threat. He was part of the village ‘Gaea’ and had been fighting off bandits at the town of ‘Ethera’. The town Ethera was known for being a circum-location for the five largest villages; Gaea, Maar, Tejas, and Vayu. However, today while he had been shopping with his little sister, a huge army of bandits had invaded the town. Much to his dismay, his sister was slain as she was trying to run back to her brother. Since he heard her blood-curling scream, he had been shooting arrow after arrow at all the bandits he could find. He would later be known as Antaeus, the Earth Steed. Another man with red hair hid behind a pile of bodies. He was nervously going through his tomes, trying to find a spell that hadn’t been used already. He was part of the village, Tejas, and had been to the Ethera’s coffeehouse in order to talk to other mages. However, his visit had spurred disaster, as shortly after purchasing his caffeinated beverage, he saw the coffeehouse being burnt down by bandits. Luckily, due to his ace control over the respective element, he was able to force his way through the tongues of the flames. However, he was unable to save anyone from the coffeehouse. He was healing as much people as possible and fighting off bandits. He would later be known as Egan, the Fire Phoenix. A blue-haired woman flew proudly in the air on her shimmering Pegasus, throwing down thunderous javelins. She was part of the village Vayu. She often came to Ethera with her girlfriends, who had unfortunately been slain in the surprise encounter with the bandits. Luckily, she had just purchased a rare Pegasus and was now utilizing it with her weapons that she pilfered shortly after the first strike had been heard. She would later be known as Aerika, the Air Faerie Finally, a large muscular man, whose head was adorned in a bandana of the cyan color, roared as he cut down another bandit, adding a triple digit quantity to his number of kills. He had been shopping with his wife and three children, who were all murdered by the bandits. He picked up the nearest weapons, which happened to be his favorite weapon; the axe. He was an ex-pirate from the village of Maar. He would later be the head of the Elemental Guild, and known as Aquriaus, the Water Serpent. Finally, when the last bandit was defeated by a bow stuck in his heart, the remaining and hidden townspeople cheered, although slightly. They were cursed with the morbid task of burying all their beloved and acknowledging the massacre. However, the mayor appeared unscathed. His body double, however, was buried under a pile of debris. “Today, we honor the four bravest and most powerful individuals. Sir Antaeus, whose connection with the land granted him the accuracy to snipe his foes. He will be honored at our town as the Earth Steed.” The mayor declared as the few survivors cheered. Antaeus took a slight bow before stepping back to his original position. “Then we have Sir Egan, whose knowledge of the most dangerous element granted him the intelligence to heal us and fight off his foes. He will be honored at our town as the Fire Phoenix!” The mayor declared as the survived cheered again. Egan simply smiled and waved. “Then, we must honor our lovely Lady Aerika, whose prodigious airborne talents granted her the might to conquer those beneath her. She will be honored as the Air Faerie!” The mayor announced, as the survivors cheered. Aerika took a gracious bow and waved to the crowd, as she also petted her Pegasus. “Finally, we have our most courageous fighter, Sir Aquriaus. Without his fluid motions and stormy strength, the bandits would still be breathing. He will be honored as the Water Serpent!” The mayor announced as the survivors cheered once more. ''Shortly after, the four generals conversed, and thus, yielded the guild; Elementals. '' Story The Beginning The guild is introduced as a famous and powerful guild, yet realistically struggling to make ends meet. Egan, after discussing with Aerika and Aquriaus and Antaeus, agrees to terminate most of the members of the guild, except keeping those who had a zero percent fail rate. After a slight confrontation in the mess hall, and with several members